yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jitsumi Tsubakai/ KuuderessioPlusvalín's fanon
WARNING: ''The content of this article is not canon. This describes the author's perspective in this article, none of this ideas should be considered seriously or should be humiliated. Please, respect the imagination of the creator. Have a good reading.'' Jitsumi Tsubakai is one of the female students of Akademi High School and the schools hamburger saleswoman. History Since her arrival at Akademi High School, her parents money had been scarce because they had to pay her school funds. Jitsumi always wanted to set up a business to solve this.Although she was 17, she did not have the legal age to do this. She was stressed out by her parents' situation, so she started eating to cure the stress she had. She had fallen into depression because of the accumulation of homework, studies, and money problems... And she continued to eat food in order to cure her depression.Then she knew she was ready to join the Cooking Club. The Cooking Cub's members didn't think she was ready and prepared. Then, the leader didn't let her join and told Jitsumi that "they would call her." She was expecting to be notified about any change of plans, but the days passed and no one from the Cooking Club called her. Then, she began to develop another type of depression, the rejection´s depression. She began to believe that she would never be accepted by others. In that point of time she decided she should be in another category, in another social group.Thus she began with her own food stall. She had to be authorized by the Counselor in order to do that. Eventually Genka authorized her to do that, but she didn´t find any merchandise to sell. At that point of time, she decided to join the Gardening Club to plant seeds that grew oranges. Oranges were useful for squeezing and creating orange juice. When she started her business, almost no one bought any of her products and she hardly ever received money. Then she developed another type of depression, the depression of being useless. She began to think she was useless, and she was better dead than alive. She had made friends with the other members of the Gardening Club so they helped repair a "part" of her depression. One day, the Gardening Club President talked about her business and she gave her advice about what she should sell at school. She proposed a food, named "hamburgers". Jitsumi hated that idea, but she tried. She started buying Burger King´s burgers, with the little money she'd gotten with her orange juice business, and then she started selling them. Now her economic situation is better, and she remains in the Gardening Club. Although she prefers not tell this story to many people. Appearance Jitsumi has long, light brown hair and split bangs with multiple strands of hair down her forehead. She has two dark green flowers on both sides of her head. She has a white flower headband around the back of her hair. She has dark green eyes. Routine In the morning she is in her garden club. She plants new seeds to sell merchandise, and sometimes she is disappointed in the work she entails. After the first class session, she goes to her hamburger business and decides to sell her merchandise... TO BE CONTINUED Trivia * She is the last member to join to the Gardening Club. * She had 5 different types of depressions * She feels ridiculous riding a market. In the future, she may develop a new depression called, "the depression of ridicule." * She is NOT a dandere or something like that. Gallery Jitsumi Ts.png|Doing a promotion with burger King. Category:Students Category:Females Category:Loner Category:KuuderessioPlusvalín Category:Gardening Club